changing fate
by luvofmusic0426
Summary: what if harry and co decided to go back and stop voldemort from coming to power and killing the Potters. what new challenges wait for our heroes as they go through Hogwarts all over again as normal student!. sorry I suck at summery ron/draco, Charlie/harry, Hermione/Viktor, Ginny/Blaise and more
1. the plan

**I just thought that this would be a cool story tell me if you like it. R&R plz**

**I do not own harry potter, if I did Ron would totally be shagging Draco**

* * *

"everything is set all we have to do is set the time turner and put our plan into action" said a raven haired young man to a group. they nodded their heads in agreement. "good now remember once you wake up after we change stuff you open your note books and say that you made it ok. again they nodded.

it had been a week since the war. many where lost now their going back in time kill lord voldemort before harry becomes the boy who lived. they a small pouch of things from the future that they might need. they put up the hoods of their clocks and spun the time turner.

* * *

*skip killing voldemort and destroying the horcruxes so that he can never return*

they apparate into the great hall right at dinner time with their hoods up. harry walked over to Dumbledore and raised his left fist and a ember colored phoenix appeared on his hand then disappeared. he smiled at Dumbledore who smiled back at him with a twinkle in his blue eyes. harry turned to the surprised students.

" the dark lord voldemort is dead and will never return and all death eathers who fought was brought to the ministry of magic." said harry in a deep voice he walked around the hall all eyes where on him.

" how do we know that your not death eaters trying to trick us if your really good then you will lower you hoods and state your names." said someone in the crowed harry just shook his head in the hood.

" if we reveal our selves then you will not listen to the message we have for you." said Luna in a quite but firm voice everyone turned to her.

" but we still don't know if your death eathers or not." said someone else. this time it was Ron who answered.

" if you are so worried then ask the headmaster we have proven our selves to him." Ron replied in a gruff voice. all heads turned to Dumbledore and he nodded.

" they are as they said good guys." said the elderly man with a smile. that wasn't enough for the students

" how do you know headmaster." said a young girl with AK green eye and dark red hair " mum" harry muttered so quiet that no one but his friends could hear him. the others smiled at their friend.

" an old man just knows Mrs. Evens an old man just knows." he chuckled now the attention was back on the time travelers.

" listen to us very carefully because this could change the future. not all Gryffindor's are all golden and not slythrin's are evil. just think the founders didn't build this school for us to fight and shut out each other but for us to learn and make friends yes we wear different colors and are put in each house for a reason but that dose not mean that we should close out the other houses. people say that Gryffindor is for the stupid and brave but I knew a Gryffindor that was brilliant and some of the lions are cowardly and don't have an ounce of bravery in them, they say that Ravenclaw is for the study freak and bookworms but I know for a fact that they do more then study and read they throw some of the best parties ever and some might be just as or maybe more rowdy then the lions not to say that they don't study and work hard but they are not stiffs, Hufflepuff is not us a bunch of losers people say that that's the lamest house at Hogwarts but they are loyal as hell and they work hard also they never give up their caring and nice and when angered scary as hell, now this is the most important they say Slythrin is evil and that most of them are pureblood manic spoilt prats that care for no one and that all of them are baby death eaters that is not always true. is it wrong to be cunning and sly is it wrong to keep to yourself because you know that the rest of the school hates you that's why they all seem self-centered and mean because everyone excuses them all the time. I mean yes not all of them are saints but their not all bad." said harry he knew that he couldn't change much.

" Sirius not everyone in your family is bad if you help them like your brother reg he's a nice kind-hearted kid give him a chance same with you cousin narcissia just give her a chance to be something better. but your right to stay away from some of your family like your other cousin Bella she's fucking insane. but don't limit your from all of your family there's still hope for some of them." said harry he knew if he set Sirius right with his brother it would help in the long run. he glanced at the others he knew that he had to finish this up, he had already set up all their valuable stuff and money in vault and explained it to the goblins so they could get what they need in the future. he looked at his mother and father and walked over to them.

" last thing I have to do. James don't do anything stupid and stop being an arrogant ass to everyone that's why lily won't go out with you because your a asshole." said harry in a serious tone. he stepped to the front of the hall with his friends and clutched the bag he had with him as they activated the time key one last glance at the hall and everything went black

* * *

**next chapter : harry and co wake up and find themselves to be eleven again how will they react, what challenges will they face going through another seven years of schooling. find out **


	2. waking up 1: harry

_ harry_

harry woke up and reached for his glasses expecting to see his room (really Sirius old room ) in grimmauld place but instead font himself in a slightly familiar room full of books, toys and posters. he jumped up and ran to the corner of the room because when he went for his wand it wasn't there. just then the memories came back about the time travel. he hesitantly walked to the door and opened it just a bit and peered out. the hallway looked familiar then it hit him he was back in Godric's hollow. he carefully went down the stairs still in a defense mode. he walked over and peered into the kitchen. he saw two people he'd only ever seen in pictures and memories. a woman with long red hair and green eyes and a man with hazel eye and messy black hair. he was stunned to see them. his mother was so beautiful and his dad wasn't to bad looking either. he hesitantly walked into the room.

" mum? dad?" he asked with an uncertainty clear in his voice the couple looked up form what they where doing (lily was making breakfast and James was reading the daily prophet)

"morning sweetie is something wrong" asked lily with concern. harry smiled a bit.

" nothing um but what's the date to day?" he asked needing to know where he was.

" It's your birthday hon." she said sweetly and his father grinned.

" and this came for you via owl earlier." said his father handing him a letter he recognized it was his Hogwarts letter the same green writing but this time it was addressed to Godric's hollow instead of the cupboard under the stairs. he laughed at that. he open it. it said that same thing as last time. he couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. his parents told him to get ready that they would be heading to diagon alley soon.

**sorry it's so short! next I'm doing Ron & ****Ginny. R&R **

** -luvofmusic**


End file.
